Playas Des Lovers
by Sunslicer2
Summary: Harold has arrived at Playas Des Losers, and is fighting to avoid Courtney. Will a certain ex-camper come to his aid? What will become of Harold? You're going to have to read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT or any of its characters. Teletoon does.**

**This is just a little one-shot I thought of at night, in which I decided to make. Hopefully, everyone is in character. **

**Warning: This story contain as Harold would say: "Boobies."  
**

**

* * *

Playas Des Lovers**

Harold was standing on the Boat of Losers, waiting to be dragged wherever this boat was willing to take him. He had cheated to get further into the game, and now had his honor taken away from him. He was no longer the noble knight he once was.

"How much longer?" he asked Chef.

"'Bout five minutes, skinny boy."

Harold turned his head back towards the water. 'Who will even forgive me for what I did?'

He still couldn't accept the fact the Courtney was waiting for him, wherever this boat was to take him. She would be there. And she would be mad.

"Get off!" Chef shouted over the foghorn, as if he was purposely trying to call Courtney over to Harold.

"Uh, thanks." When Harold stepped off the boat, he couldn't believe what he was looking at. A giant five star hotel, littered with staff and the ex-contestants.

He saw Eva, lifting weights that only she would have the muscle to lift.

He saw Ezekiel, relaxing in the hot tub, apparently preparing a rap that had Bridgette's name in it.

He saw Katie and Sadie, conversing as Noah sat right beside them, reading a book almost as big as his own keyboard.

"Like, oh my gosh, like that is like so cool!" squealed the larger BFFL.

"I know, it's like, so, like awesome!" Katie squeaked.

Noah looked up from his book, not even showing the slightest hint of a smile or some other form of enjoyment. "Yeah," he said sarcastically. "So, like, wonderfully wonderful."

"EEEEIIII! You are so right, Noah!"

Noah's eyes once again poured over his book, but he still replied. "Oh, goodie."

Harold sustained the urge to laugh. Katie and Sadie could be very dumb sometimes, but they were great if you ever needed to ignore someone.

Harold surveyed the rest of the hotel grounds. He saw Tyler swimming laps in the pool, back and forth, back and forth. He probably wanted to impress Lindsay if she was ever eliminated. He needn't have bothered. He would never have mad skills in sports, and he just had to accept that. But hey, that was just what Harold thought. So maybe he did have some potential.

He then turned around and this time saw Justin looking at himself from his mirror. To his surprise, he saw Beth gazing at him from afar. She didn't even blink. She just kept staring and staring and staring. For some reason, Harold felt something that resembled jealousy. But it couldn't be, for he had been on the opposite team. Heck! He hadn't even talked to her before.

"HAROLD!" screamed the CIT. "WHERE ARE YOU? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR GETTING ME ELIMINATED!"

Courtney's threats seemed to wake up Beth from her trance. "What?"

Even Justin looked away from his mirror. "Harold's here?"

"Wow, you can't even loom away one second to notice me! Gosh!"

"Uh, Harold, you didn't even speak until now."

"Wait to bring up the obvious," retorted Harold. For some reason or other, he wasn't mad because she didn't notice him. He felt mad because she noticed Justin _instead _of him.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Courtney came lumbering down towards the three confused teens, carrying a street-lamp pole. "HAROLD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Bye!"

Beth immediately saw what was happening and screamed, "Justin! Take off your shirt!"

Justin ripped off his shirt and this was enough to subdue Courtney long enough for Harold to run away. Beth was hot on his tail, grateful that she had taken off her glasses so she couldn't see Justin.

"Wait! Harold! It's me Beth! Wait, I can't see!"

Harold slowed down, but turned into the lobby of the hotel and hid behind the check-in desk before he completely stopped. "Beth?" he whispered.

"I'm right here," she said, tapping his left shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, gosh!" he was still mad at her. "How long do you think we have?"

"WAIT 'TILL I FIND YOU HAROLD! YOU ARE A DEAD DWEEB!"

"Not long," she whispered back.

Harold looked around the edge of the desk. He saw Courtney stalking outside, still clutching her lamppost. She glanced around, hoping to see him hiding behind a bush, but to no avail, she could not find him.

"What if we tried sneaking up to your room?" Beth suggested.

"Can't," Harold said, straightening his glasses. "Just arrived, haven't even got a room, yet."

Beth just shrugged at his comment. "What about my room?"

Harold felt a little awkward at this suggestion, but accepted none the same. "Why not?"

Harold and Beth moved in stealth towards the elevator, making sure not to draw any attention to themselves. It also helped that Courtney was busy interrogating Justin, who she thought was in on this so-called plan.

WHERE ARE THEY!" This wasn't a question, though. This was a command. "TELL ME!"

Justin stared at hear in fear of what she would do to him if he didn't answer. "I-I don't know! I'm telling the truth."

"DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS! TELL THE TRUTH!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Justin cringed, waiting for a strike to happen. But it didn't. Courtney had apparently calmed down, finally admitting that Justin was telling the truth.

"You're fine. _For now._" Courtney walked off in the direction of Tyler, who had been somewhat on friendly terms with Harold. If based on Courtney's logic, Tyler knew exactly where Harold was or is.

Ding. The elevator had reached their floor, ready to take them up. The elevator was pretty much empty, except for Cody, who was standing in the corner looking at his iPod.

Ding. The elevator doors had closed and they had now reached the second floor.

"Wait, what?" muttered Cody who looked up from his iPod. "Oh crap, I missed my floor."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been looking at your iPod then," Beth suggested, though not with any tone of insult.

"Eh." Cody then realized that he was standing with Harold. "You got eliminated?"

Harold nodded.

"Sorry, bro. But at least you may it pretty far."

"Yeah, because I switched the votes."

Cody looked stunned. He wouldn't even turn his gaze away from Harold for one second. "You did what? To who?"

Harold swallowed. "Courtney," he finally answered.

"Dude, you are so dead."

Harold began to cower in fear and sat down on the elevator floor in a fetal position. "I'm going to die."

"Nah, dude. You can stay in my room tonight. Courtney won't know that you're they're."

Harold looked shocked that Cody was so quick to give him an offer like that. "No, no, I can't. Courtney might kill you, too, if she ever found out."

"Nah, I won't mind."

'Of course you wouldn't.' Harold thought. 'You're the one that was cuddling with another boy.'

Ding.

Cody walked out of the elevator. "Are you two coming?"

Beth and Harold followed him out of the elevator to his room. Harold and Beth stepped through the door, and then suddenly wished they hadn't. The floor was covered in shorts and underwear, well if there was a floor. Beth and Harold weren't sure.

"Nice place, Cody," Harold said, unsure of anything else to say.

"Thanks, dude." Cody walked over to his balcony and looked over the edge. "Look, you can see Courtney running around the pool looking for you! Haha! She just fell in!"

And sure enough, Harold and Beth heard a large splash. To their amazement, they saw Courtney drenched in water, climbing out of the pool as they peered over the balcony. But before Cody could duck back in, Courtney had spotted him.

"YOU!" she shrieked. "THEY'RE HIDING WITH YOU!"

"Run!" Cody screamed. But he didn't have to. Harold and Beth had already scrambled out of the room to take refuge in Beth's room. As soon as Beth and Harold were in, Beth had slammed the door behind them and bolted it. Making sure that Courtney wouldn't be able to break in, she grabbed her dresser and pushed it over to the doorknob.

"Wow, Beth. You're pretty strong."

Beth grinned. "Thank you, Harold. But it really isn't a big deal. Considering I had to push hundred pound pigs around for my whole life. Though I still wouldn't be able to life Owen."

Harold laughed at her joke, though not sure why he did. "I'm not sure even Eva can, and she's Iron Woman."

"Don't you mean Iron Man?" she replied. Harold couldn't help, but smile at her cute joke.

Harold and Beth started leaning in, not sure why they were doing this, but were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR UP RIGHT NOW!"

Harold didn't know what to do, but luckily, he didn't have to. Beth had already figured out her plan. "Courtney, it's just me Beth."

"I KNOW HAROLD'S IN THERE! LET ME IN!"

"Courtney, I'm telling the truth. I'm changing right now! I would never let him in here if I were changing!"

"PROVE IT!"

"Fine!"

Harold couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. Beth had taken off her shirt, and was wrapping a towel around herself. "Hide," she muttered to him.

Harold rushed down under the bed and stared at the bottom of the bed. "Boobies," he whispered to himself. Harold then realized that now was not the time to think of boobies. He instead focused on the conversation.

"See Courtney, I wasn't lying."

"I guess you're telling the truth, but warn me if you see him around here? Okay?"

"Will do." Courtney left, grumbling to herself about not catching Harold.

After a few minutes of waiting Beth rushed over to Harold. "I think you should leave now."

Harold got up and walked to the door. "Goodnight."

Beth waved. "Goodnight."

Harold waked off to Cody's room, finally happy.

Not only had he made a new friend, but maybe, just maybe, he had made even more than just a friend.

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope you liked it, and please, review.**


End file.
